


GREGG AND ANUS HAVING SEX

by TrennelTime



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: But whatever, I doubt, JUST, M/M, Satire, Weird fucking, You are reading this, bullshit, is - Freeform, of course, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: this is a jokebut i doubt anybody's laughing





	GREGG AND ANUS HAVING SEX

**Author's Note:**

> Go away, now. Please, just do it for the sake of God. Now. Get away from this horrendeous piece of shit. Go. Now.

It was nighttime, and Gregg was really blown out from practicing all day. All he wanted to do was to rest on the couch, and sleep. So he went to sleep, and it took 7 hours for him to wake up. But while he was sleeping, Angis locked himself into his room, and decided it.

Gregg's anus was too tight.

And he needed a break from that, so what is the best solution? To masturbate it out. So he began from remove his pants off, and grabbed his hot and meaty chode. God damn if Gregg's asshole was still tight after that.

And he started chafing it.

He rubbed it and rubbed it and edged for so long, for that extremely satisfying feeling of that long cumshot onto Gregg's clothes, which explains that weird cumstain on his jacket. But atleast it was on the inside. And he totally didn't edge for 7 hours just for the sake of this story...alright he did.

So Gregg woke up, and wondered what that yet so spooky and haunting sound was. Why was there the sound of a moaning bear in heat playing? Unless...

...he was CHEATING ON HIM!!!

So he worriedly stormed into his room, and saw what he didn't expect to see.

Angus was masturbating, but this time, his cum didn't land into Gregg's clothing, no no, but instead.

It landed onto Gregg's face.

Such perfect timing, and not just for the sake of this story...

...well ok, it is just for the sake of this story.

But whatever. 

Because of the fact that Angus has been edging for way too long, there was a lot of cum, and I mean A LOT!!!

It went all over Gregg's face, hell, it even landed in every corner of his mouth.

And immediately, Gregg's animal instincts kicked in.

Oh my fucking god did this make him so fucking horny as fuck like oh yeah motherfucking bitches.

So Gregg licked his lips.

That sweet sweet taste of his favorite bear cum.

He slowly walked up to Anus, and kissed him.

Angus never knew what his own sperm tasted like, but after this experience, he now wants more.

"Gregg...mmfh~~~."

So, instead of Gregg being the bottom, he decided, maybe he should be the top.

So he grasped his hot fox cock, and rubbed it all over his bear's anus. He rubbed it around his sphincter, his head stimulating his ass.

Gregg always though that Angus had "That ass".

Angus moaned so slowly, but exhilleratingly. It was an exotic feeling. Having fun with your boyfriend, his cock rubbing over your ass. Mmfh.

"Gregg~~~"

"Sshhh"

Gregg whispered into his ear.

"Just let me do all the work."

He began to insert his hot rod into his donkey, and he began to push.

He thrusted his cock into his intestinal system, stimulating his prostate and filling him up.

He pushed and pulled, thrusting and penetrating.

They began to sweat.

And then he came.

His sweet delicious fox cum filling that bear's anus up with sperm.

He came buckets.

Lots and lots of buckets.

Like, millions of buckets.

So much buckets, this entire world will run out of coal.

And then Angus came again.

And then Gregg pulled out.

Sooo much fucking cum.

A mixture between the two.

They spread it all over their bodies, filling up their mouths.

They then kissed.

And then they rested.

"Heh, hey Angus. I guess this means we might last a year more."

"Yeah."

And then they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations. What did you get from that?
> 
> You got cancer.


End file.
